Deus
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Tous deux se connaissent depuis des années, il est tout naturel qu'ils parviennent à se comprendre sans avoir à prononcer un mot. Il suffit d'une course pour que tous les soucis disparaissent. Même si ce n'est que temporaire, ils consentent à cet accord tacite.


Disclaimer : Durarara! appartient à Ryôgo Narita.

Ndla : Je dédie cet OS à MogowKo qui m'a fait connaître ce manga si fabuleux ! J'espère que les personnages ne seront pas OOC sinon je joue gros en faisant ce cadeau surprise. J'espère que tu apprécieras, c'est pour te remercier de ton soutient, adorable que tu es - oui je l'ai dit !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Deus**

**.**

Il frappe.

Il ne fait que ça. Il obéit à son impulsion, comme toujours.

C'est un total abandon à sa pulsion dévastatrice. Son corps obéit à cet instinct sauvage, ce besoin impérieux de se rabaisser au rang d'animal. Il est un taureau, voit rouge dès que la colère le submerge. Il veut tout détruire, spécialement l'objet de sa haine.

Là, il lui semble qu'il s'agit d'un de ces fichus connards, non content d'avoir des dettes, accusent la société qui les abandonne à leur sort et les laisse entre les mains d'une bête impitoyable. Lui, il s'en fout royalement, ce qu'il voit, c'est que ces enfoirés n'assument rien, se voilent la face pour ne pas se sentir coupable. Ça le met dans une rage noire, son sang bouillonne et sa main se serre autour du premier objet qui lui vient. Un lampadaire. Parfait.

Tom ne fait rien pour s'opposer à lui. Ce n'est pas qu'ils l'ont mérité mais il a engagé Shizuo en toute connaissance de cause. Il n'a pas de remords. Il sait que si la réputation de son ami n'est pas suffisante pour faire plier ces gens, le blondin passe aux choses sérieuses dès que l'occasion se présente.

D'un coup de lampadaire, le malheureux s'envole et s'écrase contre le mur face à eux. Ce n'est pas suffisant, Shizuo n'est qu'une boule de rage. Il hurle, insulte cet irresponsable qui se foutait de sa gueule, qui a osé cracher sur la tenue de barman, un cadeau de son petit frère.

Il lâche le réverbère, cherche un meilleur instrument à sa colère. Il tombe sur une boite aux lettres. Encore mieux.

L'homme l'évite de justesse puis se prend le poing du jeune homme en pleine mâchoire. Il perd quelques dents au passage. Collé à terre, assommé, c'est déjà la fin. La colère est toujours là, elle. Haletant, les yeux agrandis par la rage, il sent qu'elle reflue, qu'elle va disparaître. Comme à chaque fois. Ses bribes de pensées sont hachés, incohérentes puis tout s'éclaircit alors qu'il redevient lucide.

Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et s'en va, laisse Tom récupérer son argent. Foutu métier, foutue vie ! Il n'a même pas remarqué le passage éclair de Celty. Elle l'a vu, elle, alors qu'il était en proie à un courroux qui l'élevait au rang de dieu de la guerre.

Sanguinaire. Invulnérable. Effroyable.

Elle se désole à chaque fois qu'elle le voit ainsi. Celty sait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'il vaut mieux que ça.

**...**

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Avec elle, c'est cette sensation d'oppression permanente qui le quitte. Les rues se vident, Ikebukuro est plus calme, il encourt moins de risque de se laisser aller à ses envies de meurtres. Izaya se cache quelque part, peut apparaître sur un toit, au coin d'une rue, Shizuo le sait et se tient prêt. Ses poings le démangent rien qu'en songeant à ce type complètement dérangé.

Là n'est pas sa préoccupation pour cette fois. Il a reçu un message de Celty. Elle a besoin de lui mais il ne sait rien de plus. Une info ? Une inquiétude ? Une envie de lui parler ? Peu importe, si elle est menacée, il accourt. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il veut se la jouer chevalier servant. Celty est une amie, il lui semble normal qu'elle ait droit à sa protection, à son soutient. Sa colère vengeresse s'étend jusque là. Il lui semble qu'elle devient plus légitime et cette pensée le rassure. Il a encore moins envie de refréner sa colère dans ses conditions.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils se connaissent... Ses pieds le mènent d'eux-mêmes au point de rendez-vous. Il lève le nez vers le ciel sans nuage où une lune parfaitement ronde trône. Il devrait être touché par un élan lyrique mais rien ne lui vient. Il s'allume machinalement une cigarette et attend. Il tend l'oreille pour entendre le bruit de course qui la précède toujours. Il croit entendre des nuances dans ce bruit, qui révèle son humeur à elle.

De l'impatience, de la fureur, de la joie... Son cheval de course est le miroir de ses sentiments. Il charge tel un étalon sauvage, frappe l'asphalte pour marquer son arrivée. Une entrée en grande pompe pour un spectacle toujours aussi fascinant. Impossible de rester de glace à ce genre d'arrivée.

Elle fait grand bruit à son passage et pourtant, impossible de la voir avant qu'elle ne le décide.

Celty se montre, enfin. Femme exceptionnelle, entrée en scène exceptionnelle. Ce soir, il la sent un peu inquiète.

La motarde s'arrête face à lui. Le cheval piaffe puis s'apaise contrairement à sa maîtresse. Le casque se tourne vers lui et elle se redresse, pose ses pieds sur le goudron sans descendre de sa bécane. Il a un sourire en coin, espérant ainsi évacuer cette tension qu'il perçoit.

― Bonsoir, Celty. C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ?

Aucune réponse, elle jette dans ses mains un casque. Invitation muette. Son sourire s'efface. Il a compris. Le temps de jeter sa cigarette à peine terminée et il accepte.

C'est pourquoi sans un mot, sans la moindre colère, sans avoir envie de savoir parce qu'il sait déjà, il enfile le casque et grimpe à l'arrière de la moto. Il pose sa main sur la taille de la motarde et une autre derrière lui pour s'accrocher. Celty s'arc-boute, la roue avant se soulève, le moteur vrombit et la moto repart dès que la roue effleure le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils filent à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute, Shizuo sent ce sentiment familier et grisant l'envahir. Celty roule sans but apparent. Oui, en apparence seulement.

Elle le trouve classe. Admire cette force hors du commun.

Il la trouve fascinante. Admire sa compassion envers autrui.

Elle est peinée qu'il utilise cette force de cette manière car, à coup sûr, il s'attire des ennuis en étant aussi violent.

Il ne comprend pas toujours pourquoi elle se soucie des autres alors que ça lui apporte des problèmes.

Toutefois, l'un acceptent l'autre pour ce qu'il est. Pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

Ces moments sont uniques. Rouler pour rouler mais aussi pour oublier. Les tracas, les ennuis quotidiens qui leur tombent dessus, leur travail, leur fardeau. Tout ça, envolé, disparu dès l'instant où la vitesse les entraîne avec elle dans une course folle.

Il regarde le paysage défiler à toute allure de temps à autre puis braque son regard droit devant lui. Il est envahi par cette ivresse familière et pourtant toujours libératrice, cathartique, qui lui fait tant de bien. Il est toujours ébahi par l'habileté de Celty sur sa monture. Elle évolue avec aisance sur la route.

Elle ne fait pas attention au paysage. Elle est concentrée sur la route et sur son passager. Elle est encore plus prudente que d'ordinaire.

Par une volonté bien indépendante, Celty observe Shizuo se battre dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, en finissant une mission. Parfois, les combats de son ami s'apparente à une danse bien étrange mais envoûtante d'une curieuse manière.

Celty, Déesse de la Vitesse une fois sa monture enfourchée.

Shizuo, Dieu de la Guerre dès qu'une provocation fuse.

Tous deux souvent réunis dans le domaine de prédilection de l'un et de l'autre. Il est rare qu'ils puissent être tranquilles en terrain neutre. Trop d'ennemis cherchent à rompre l'équilibre qu'ils ont instauré.

Celty affectionne ses moments où elle peut profiter du calme avec Shizuo. Lui aussi, il les adore. Il n'y a pas de risque de se prendre la tête. Entre eux, tout n'est qu'évidence, ils se ressemblent tant !

Pourtant, parfois, il arrive à l'un de découvrir une nouvelle chose sur l'autre. Ce n'est pas désagréable, cela renforce leur amitié éprouvée par le temps. Ils forment un duo de choc dès que l'occasion se fait sentir.

Puis, le temps passant, il faut avoir les pieds sur terre et accepter que la course s'achève. Le Dieu est calmé, la Déesse comblée. Que demander de plus ?

Celty s'arrête progressivement, comme pour apprécier les derniers instants de sérénité. Shizuo descend avec une lenteur presque exagérée. Il ôte le casque, le tend à sa compagne qui le saisit et le pose sur ses genoux. Elle sort son portable et tape frénétiquement quelques mots. Cette phrase qu'elle veut depuis longtemps lui dire.

_« Ça me fait de la peine. »_

Très vite, elle efface. Quelles seraient les conséquences d'un tel aveu ? Était-ce bien de le faire culpabiliser alors qu'il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler ? N'était-il pas évident que si il pouvait, il n'agirait pas ainsi ? Elle secoue la tête sous le regard perplexe du jeune homme. Il sait ce qu'en pense Celty mais préfère se taire.

Elle brandit son portable devant lui.

_« Alors ? »_

― Merci pour la course, dit-il simplement. Tu ne voulais rien d'autre ?

_« Non »_

― Très bien, n'hésite pas. Moi, j'hésiterai pas à buter le prochain qui te cherchera des crosses.

Il lui semble qu'à ce moment-là, si elle avait pu, elle aurait eu un sourire. Cette impression fugace s'estompe et il lui tourne le dos pour repartir après avoir lu la dernière phrase qu'elle a tapé de ses doigts fébriles.

_« Fais attention à toi. »_

Il a simplement haussé les épaules.

Le Dieu n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

La Déesse est inquiète.

Cependant, tous les deux se reverront prochainement pour une autre course, afin de partager un autre moment où tout n'est que quiétude.

**.**

_The End_

* * *

Et voilà ! Ces personnages sont tellement intéressants, sans doute, je réécrirais sur eux. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer grâce au petit rectangle blanc juste en bas.

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
